


Türchen 08 - Kapitän

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Valle fordert einen ganz speziellen Gefallen von seinem Kapitän ein.
Relationships: Hanno Behrens/Enrico Valentini
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Türchen 08 - Kapitän

**Author's Note:**

> Heute kommen wir zu einem Pärchen, das als einziges zwei Mal in der Liste auftauchte. Wow. :D Aber hey, ich mag sie ja, also fand ich das ganz schmuck... :D

"Alle weg?" Valle grinst Hanno an, als er ihm entgegen kommt. Locker gegen den Tisch gelehnt, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen und Hanno weiß genau, dass er nicht so entspannt ist, wie er tut.

"Alle weg." Noch ein Schritt, dann steht er direkt vor Valle. Seine Hände legen sich sofort, wie von alleine, auf Valles Hüfte, er spürt den Stoff seines Trikots, die winzigen Einbuchtungen, den kleinen Aufkleber...

Es scheint, als hätte es nur seine Bestätigung gebraucht, damit Valle die Fassade fallen lässt - damit Valle beschließt, die "coole Hund"-Nummer zu beenden. Sein Grinsen bleibt zwar, doch es verändert sich ein bisschen und jetzt sieht man doch seine Erleichterung.

Und mehr. Die Spannung. Die Aufregung. Mann, sie mussten so lange warten, bis auch der letzte Spieler nach Hause gegangen ist, länger als gedacht, und das hatte seine Auswirkungen. Zum Glück nur insofern, dass sie beide ungeduldig sind - die Lust ist ihnen nicht vergangen.

Definitiv nicht. Nicht, wenn er Valle so nah ist, dass er seinen Schweiß riecht, dass er jede einzelne seiner Bartstoppeln erkennen kann, dass er sehen kann, dass sein Mund leicht geöffnet ist.

Valle streckt seine Hand aus, er packt ihn am Oberarm. Nicht etwa irgendwo - Hanno spürt, wie seine Finger über seinen Arm streichen und auch ohne hinzusehen weiß er, dass Valle seine Kapitänsbinde abtastet.

"Und? So gut, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?" Hanno kann sich den leichten Spott nicht verkneifen. Dabei war er durchaus nicht abgeneigt, als Valle ihm in der Pause zugeraunt hat, dass er echt gerne mal Sex mit ihrem Kapitän hätte. Nein, nicht mit seinem Freund Hanno, sondern dem Kapitän Hanno. Fände er irgendwie ganz geil, meinte er und Hanno hat ihn verflucht, weil schon alleine diese Bemerkung und Valles leicht raue Stimme gereicht haben, dass sein Körper ebenfalls Interesse gezeigt hat.

Jetzt haben sie die zweite Halbzeit hinter sich gebracht. Und das bedeutet...

"Mmmh. Weiß ich noch nicht. Ist ja noch nichts Besonderes." Noch nichts Besonderes? Will Valle jetzt etwa tiefstapeln? Ist nämlich nicht gerade an der Tagesordnung, dass sie sich nach einem Spiel so lange herumdrücken, bis sie alleine sind, damit sie in der Kabine eine Nummer schieben können.

Aber Hanno weiß, worauf er hinaus will, hofft er.

Sein Griff verstärkt sich, dann kommt er Valle näher. Abstand ist jetzt echt nicht mehr nötig - und tatsächlich, als sich Hannos Körper an seinen schmiegt, grinst Valle. Nur ganz kurz, denn dann ist es endgültig mit Hannos Beherrschung vorbei. Seine Hand fährt in Valles Haare, er zieht seinen Kopf zu sich heran und -

Valles Lippe schmeckt ein bisschen nach Salz, bemerkt er, als er mit der Zungenspitze darüber fährt. Der Schweiß, klar - vielleicht hätten sie doch erst einmal duschen sollen. Aber verdammt, irgendwie macht ihn das gerade echt an. Sein Freund noch im Trikot, frisch zurück in der Kabine vom Spiel...

Valle rutscht noch ein bisschen nach hinten, irgendwie schafft er es, sich auf den Tisch zu setzen. Hanno drückt seine Beine auseinander, er schiebt sich dazwischen. Dann vertieft er den Kuss. Seine Zunge ertastet Valles, er spürt das Brummen in Valles Brustkorb, als er leise seufzt und als sich dann auch noch Valles Beine um seine Hüfte legen, ihn noch näher ziehen -

Doch dann löst sich Valle von ihm. Er entfernt sich nicht, er bringt nur so viel Abstand zwischen ihre Lippen, dass er etwas sagen kann. Und seine raue Stimme, wesentlich rauer als vorher noch in der Halbzeitpause, sorgt dafür, dass ihm das Blut nach unten, direkt in den Schwanz, schießt. "Schon besser. Ich hoffe, du machst keinen Rückzieher, Kapitän..."

'Kapitän'. Da ist das, was Valle vorher so gereizt hat - und Hanno gleich mit. Auch jetzt verfehlt es seine Wirkung nicht. Sein Griff in Valles Haaren verstärkt sich, er genießt Valles kleines Japsen - und mindestens genauso sehr, dass sein Lächeln trotzdem bleibt.

"Garantiert nicht."


End file.
